O tempo tem suas respostas
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Narrda em 1a pessoa, esta fic se passa pela visao de Cameron e como é ser amada por House. Personagens sao do Ttio Shore ....Sexo, palavroes e amor hameron ficam aos cuidados do publico.


FIC HAMERON: **"O Tempo Tem Suas Respostas"**  
Classificação: +18 anos  
Autora: Angie B.

********************************************************************

Estava deitada ao lado dele. E não pude dormir. Conseguia me manter mais afastada, e comecei a pensar naquilo. Não daria certo. Não era o q eu imaginei. Nem o q esperava e agora não sabia como agir.

Ele dormia sem medo...E eu estava ali, observando suas formas...Analisando cada detalhe ali perdido...

Passei a ponta dos dedos nas linhas no rosto dele.... Suas marcas....Como poderia dizer q ele tinha razão e que a diferença de idade iria nos separar?

O cheiro do corpo dele ainda estava em mim...Podia sentir ainda meu corpo reagindo ao dele...Podia sentir o desejo q havia deixado marcas nele e em mim...E me surpreendia lembrando de como tinha sido...Como poderia dizer q não poderia ser mais?

Eu tinha... Era preciso... Não podia iludi-lo... Não podia me iludir...Aquilo não teria um final feliz..

Pra que esperar? Odiar-nos-íamos no final...Brigas e decepções...E acusações...E lembranças quebradas junto com a promessa de ser bons amigos...Eu tinha q sair agora...Cortar aquela historia pela raiz...

Pronto, já tinha tido o q queria. Minha curiosidade estava saciada. Sabia como era estar com Gregory House. Ande, Allyson, pegue suas coisas e parta!

A mão dele me achou na cama, como q se não fosse a 1ª vez que eu dormia ali, me puxou para perto dele. Claro, era automático, qtas mulheres ele não teria tido ali? Mesmo se passando de Sr-não-me-importo-com-nada, ele era um homem. Ele queria o convencional, o certo, o correto pro gênero dele. Alguma mulher em submissão.

Alguma mulher q escrevesse o nome dela junto ao dele e os contornasse com um charmoso coração. Naturalmente o adorasse, como garantia de nenhuma traição. Sem haver a obrigatoriedade da reciprocidade. Era o justo pra ele. Sempre era.

A raiva me inundou. Eu queria sair dali. Eu me sentia sufocada presa aos braços dele. Uma raiva de ter passado tantos anos implorando pela atenção dele, me humilhando por alguma palavra doce, algum olhar mais demorado, algum passo ridículo q a inseguridade dele permitisse. Ódio da indecisão dele. Como se eu não valesse o risco, como se eu não valesse o sorriso. Um simples affair...Ele construía muralhas...

Eu tinha q fazer tudo, como se nenhum atributo tivesse. Engolir meu orgulho. Provar minha capacidade diante dele... Não sou um objeto de decoração...Sou eu, eu médica, eu mulher, eu pessoa, eu ser humano...

Tantos anos seguindo a palavra dele, como meu chefe...Com tanto temor de deixar o trabalho e a companhia dele. E se aquele mínimo interesse desaparecesse por eu não estar lá? Por não sermos mais obrigados a conviver lado a lado...Por ele não conseguir me ver...me ver.. E como continuar lá? Eu, A Mártir.

Todas estas palavras me pesaram o peito. Tive dificuldade em respirar. Tentei me soltar. Senti meu rosto úmido, as lágrimas rebeldemente fugiam. Era frustração. Era a frustração do cheiro dele, daquela proximidade q me deixava à mercê dele. Que me tiravam a razão.

Eu tinha... Era preciso... O tempo tem suas respostas, e ele me dizia q House estava certo... Não éramos feitos um pro outro... Não pelo q ele pensava... Não seria ele q iria me machucar, seria o contrário...

Consegui me afastar um pouco e minhas mãos ficaram pousadas nos ombros dele, afastando-o...Tentando me resguardar...

Toda a minha bagagem de vida fazia um alarme interno disparar por estar naquela situação. Eu tinha q me proteger. Não queria sofrer. Não queria estar, daqui a pouco, juntando meus cacos no chão. Eu iria me defender, eu iria isolá-lo...Eu iria afastá-lo, como tinha feito com o Chase.

Doce e bela Allyson até a conquista de sua presa, depois...Era apenas...A Doce e fria Cameron...Descartando as pessoas não por não querê-las, mas por medo. Medo de querê-las muito e acabar só com aquele sentimento.

A raiva era de mim agora.

Com uma mão, eu tentava secar as lágrimas....

Eu queria q a culpa fosse dele!!! Dele!!!

Fui racional, fui coerente...Eu me preparei aqueles anos pra não esperar muito de nós...Mesmo querendo, mesmo lutando por ele...Não esperar nada do depois...Era House, era o ranzinza e mal-humorado House. Era a racionalidade em pessoa. Aquele q odeia pessoas e sentimentos clichês. Eu tinha q ter aquilo na minha mente. Não seria nada. Nós não seriamos nada.

Maravilhoso de finalmente acontecer, mas por tantos anos de espera. Mas seria isso. A ansiedade da espera. O sexo sem laços e uma despedida depois. Sim, isso q eu queria. Isso q eu esperava.

Então por que ele foi tão terno...Por que me beijou com tanta paixão...Por que sussurrou palavras q eu nem pensei em sonhar? Por que moldou seu corpo ao meu e não me deixou ir?

Por que ele me traiu assim? E por que eu traí a mim mesma assim? Desarmei-me e acreditei q seria possível...

A minha cabeça começou a queixar-se de tantas perguntas.

Eu já tinha feito a cena na minha imaginação de me vestir, de sair, de não fazer barulho e amanha no hospital faríamos como fizemos com nosso 1º beijo...Não existiu...

E todos estariam a salvo.

Mas eu não conseguia me afastar...Ele era meu Norte...

Senti o corpo dele se aproximar do meu. Fiquei tensa. Ele..não sei como fazia...entendia minhas curvas e se misturava nelas. Ele parecia ainda dormir...E senti ele afundar a cabeça nos meus cabelos..."Allyson"...

Minhas lagrimas devem te-lo feito despertar...Ele me olhou com mais atenção, pelo q a penumbra permitia.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou-..

- Sim...estou...

- Você sempre chora quando dorme fora de casa, mocinha?

Aquela palavra "mocinha" conseguia me tirar do sério. Creio q por me sentir vista por ele sempre como uma criança...Aquele sentimento de paternalização...Mas do q eu estava reclamando se sabia dessa limitação dele? Se eu mesma queria acreditar q este abismo nas nossas idades iria nos separar?

- Apenas besteiras... Alguns problemas no trabalho..Desculpe-me...

Era difícil pra mim, encará-lo. Olhá-lo nos olhos. Naqueles olhos q tantas vezes eu me perdi sem socorro.

Apenas um sorriso.

Levantou-se e na porta me perguntou:

- Você quer vinho? Creio q ainda temos algo?

Eu podia admira-lhe a nudez.

- Sim, gostaria muito....- e puxei os lençóis pra me cobrir-...

Senti-me como uma adolescente. Envergonhada da nudez de ambos.

Passei minha mão pelo lado dele da cama...Imaginando-o....Tocando-lhe..Sentindo o calor dele...Sua suavidade e texturas...

Quem eu ia enganar de não estar perdida ali? De querê-lo ainda mais?

Idiota. Uma grande idiota.

Ele voltou com o vinho e comida. E comer na cama, com um amante, ambos ainda nus...Pareciam tantas regras quebradas ali de bons modos..Q trazia uma sensação enormemente compensadora...Não sei explicar...Libertadora talvez..

O abajur foi aceso. E algo foi conversado. Eu notava q ele esfregava a mão na sua coxa lesionada e não conseguia não me preocupar. Mas tb não podia parar de notar q ele estava feliz. Timidamente feliz.

Eu abri um sorriso sem perceber. E ele ficou me olhando demoradamente. Ele afastou tudo da cama e me puxou para perto dele.

Quando você ama um homem inseguro, não de si, mas de vocês, a única opção é suprir todas as tuas duvidas, medos e incertezas...E ter segurança deste amor por vocês dois.

Tal qual estar numa corda bamba, se equilibrando como se pode, sem poder olhar pra baixo para ter certeza q a rede de segurança está armada.

Eu me senti assim. Tive q abster das duvidas, medos e incertezas....E ter segurança deste amor por mim e por ele.

E quando eu o tive, como agora estou nos braços dele, o êxtase também liberou estes demônios presos. Pois, submetê-los tinha me desgastado...A duvida se poderia agüentar um 2o tempo assim, me exauriu.

Queria cair sem medo.

Senti os lábios, a língua dele...O gosto do vinho...As mãos dele...Onde estava minha racionalidade agora?

Tentei não responder a tudo aquilo..como queria...E pedi desculpas por estar com tanta coisa na cabeça..

Ele me deitou na cama. E beijou meus cabelos como quando um cavalheiro medieval deixa sua dama. Beijou-me a face: minha testa paternalmente, minhas têmporas e pálpebras em ritual, minha boca com paixão. Olhou-me com atenção.

-Pq sorri? ..- eu lhe perguntei-..

- Teus cabelos, você...Você me lembrou uma foto famosa antiga....

- Eu sei qual...Então eu sou o Sol? –certa do elogio -..

- Possivelmente...

Ele retornou sonâmbulo a me beijar: o pescoço, meu ombros, meu colo.

Contornou meus seios com sua língua. Mordeu os mamilos com força. Mudou meu ritmo respiratório sem pedir-me.

Levantava a cabeça, às vezes, para vê-lo seguir seu caminho no meu corpo. Entretanto, preferia fechar os olhos e esperar o próximo contato pra localizá-lo em mim.

Ao beijar minha barriga, sua barba me fez cócegas ....Suas mãos seguraram minha cintura... Senti o calor do hálito dele no meu ventre e a umidade da sua língua. Fiquei ofegante na espera do passo seguinte.

Com decepção, senti seus beijos nas minhas coxas. Leves.

Ele puxou minha perna direita, ao ponto de revelar a parte, interna e sensível, da minha coxa.E roçou sua barba antes de me beijar.

Meus lábios estavam entreabertos e inconscientemente respondiam aos beijos dele.

A ação foi repetida com a minha outra perna... E tentei me lembrar outro momento q tenha me sentido tão vulnerável.

A língua dele fez um trajeto ascendente e descobriu o meu sexo aos poucos. Poeticamente aos poucos. Enloquecedoramente aos poucos.

Recordei-me, de certa vez, observar alguém se deliciando com as pétalas de uma alcachofra. Pousá-las na porcelana chinesa com o molho e sugá-las. Até descobri a polpa, o coração. O pomo carnudo e escondido.

Eu me senti assim.

Tentei pará-lo. Quase não tinha mais fôlego. Não queria q fosse assim. Sozinha. Egoisticamente sozinha.

Aquilo derrubava mais uma certeza: a atração física nos ligava como pano de fundo, o sexo como roteiro e o tempo esperado como desculpa. Era ótimo negócio para ambos.

Não conseguia imaginá-lo ali...House tão desapegado do seu prazer e tão preocupado com o meu. Eu ali...sem dar nada em troca...

Ele não me deu ouvidos. Afastou meus apelos com uma mão sua no meu ventre.

A outra mão me tocava intimamente. Seus dedos dedilhavam notas, improvisavam música em mim.

Fechei meus olhos. Senti-me em um forte vórtice.

Ele me devorou. Eu apenas solucei.

Demorei a abrir meus olhos, tentando entender tudo o q aconteceu.

Estava envolta por ele já. Ele me beijava nos lábios. E ele devia ter tomado novo gole da bebida, o gosto do vinho era fresco.

- Como?...Eu não sei...Mas você me tira a razão, mocinha...

Desta vez, não me importei com o título. Sabia apenas q o tempo tinha revelado novas respostas.

Respostas que muitas vezes não ousei sonhar. E parei de me preocupar.

Eu caí e caí nos braços dele.

*FIM*


End file.
